Hello, Gracie
by Sucker For Jalice
Summary: "Hi, it's Grace Violet. Speak at the beep." Beep. Hey, Gracie, it's everyone. We miss you so much. We love you. Bye.


**During my little "break", I kinda cheated on the Twilight Saga, by watching this awesome UK series called Skins. I was so addicted! Especially with the third generation! Omg! I laughed and cried throughout the whole season 5 and 6! **

**What really really affected me ( Everyone else of course!) the most was Gracie's death and how everyone else handled it. When she passed on I really wanted to locate the director of the show and yell at him...but then I realized... sadly, it is for the best. Don't get angry with me, but I say that because Grace was the glue that drew everyone close. If it were Liv or Matty who would've died in Morocco, then it wouldn't have made a difference. Especially towards the viewers watching the show. ****Everyone loves the sweet and gentle person, so Grace had to go. **Let's be real, we kinda expected Liv to pass away, because she was the least likable, you know what I mean. She basically screwed around and has a semi bad attitude. It's not like I dislike her or anything, but the promo did appear that way. Please don't bite my head, I kinda blame Franky.

**Anyways... what intrigued most when little Gracie died, was how almost everyone left messages on her phone and imagined her when they needed advice. Don't even get me started on the underwater scene with Rich! Omg! That really did it for me. I cried for months!**

**Oh well... this little story is just going to be about the little messages left on Gracie's phone right after Mini had her daughter. **

**Toodles for now! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hello, Gracie**

**Chapter 1: Mini**

Five little fingers curled in the middle of Mini's calm, as her small mouth latched on to her mother's left breast. Mini gasped at the strange sensation of her newborn daughter's light suckles.

"Fucking hell that's weird!" she exclaimed, trying her best to keep still so she won't frighten her daughter. She then laughed when she saw the adorable face the baby made when she stopped feeding.

With a small sigh, Mini stared blankly at her baby, a smile forming on her full pink lips. She couldn't believe that this tiny little creature has been inside her for the past nine months. She also couldn't believe that she almost lost this precious human being.

She shuddered, remembering that night at Alo's farm. They were only dancing to MC Hammer's shit when all of a sudden she discovered blood between her legs. Damn, what a fucked up trip that was.

Mini was brought out of her thoughts when a cute gurgle escaped the baby's mouth. Truly captivated by that, Mini smiled lovingly at her daughter and placed tender kisses on her rosy cheeks.

"Mummy loves you, Gracie Rose." she cooed, almost laughing when the baby's tiny hand reached up to touch her mother's nose.

She smiled at the name she had given her precious little miracle. It was a perfect name for her. Right after her recently deceased, but beloved best friend.

A tear slid down Mini's freckled cheek when _her_ smiling face appeared in her head.

"Grace..." she whispered, feeling her heart break within her chest.

The baby let forth a yawn, again disrupting Mini from her thoughts. Grateful for that, Mini hugged the sleepy infant and carried her to her crib.

"There you are, Gracie." she said, carefully lowering her daughter into the crib. "Mummy, loves you. Goodnight."

With a final kiss on Gracie Rose's forehead, Mini quietly left to sit on her bed, that she shared with her boyfriend. She let out a shaky sigh and pulled out her cellphone from her pocket.

Mini browsed for that particular number and her heart began to beat faster than usual when she found it. Taking a deep breath, she dialed the number and waited to hear _her_ friendly voice.

_"Hi, this is Grace Violet. Speak at the beep."_

_Beep._

This time, she allowed the tears to flow. Her chest began to hurt as she placed a hand on her heart, while the other held the cellphone tightly to her ear.

"Hello, Gracie..." she sobbed. "It's Mini."

Mini waited for a while to gather herself, and when she couldn't, she continued to speak.

"I had her. I had a baby, Gracie. You should see her. She's so beautiful."

Her breath almost caught in her throat, imagining the look of pure delight on her friend's face about her bundle of joy.

"I n-named her after you." She almost broke down right then and there, but somehow she continued. "I named her Gracie Rose Creevey. Yes, Alo's is her father."

Through tears, she laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I know. But you'll be surprised. He's really good with her."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to hold back another sob.

"I miss you so much, Grace." she confessed, not bothering to hold back her cries. "I miss you. I love you. Gracie Rose will love you if she knew you. I just know it."

Mini heard something crack in the distance followed by a dog barking. She quickly wiped the tears from her face, so he won't see her silently suffer.

"I have to let you go now." she said to her phone. "I love you so much, Grace. Bye."

With that, she clicked "end" on her mobile and smiled as soon as Alo greeted her by the door.

* * *

**There! Tell me what you think! Please? Thank you so much!**

**Ciao!**

**-Penny!**


End file.
